


Ouran High School's Most Popular Couple

by Gudeyokai



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romantic Fluff, light high school drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gudeyokai/pseuds/Gudeyokai
Summary: Kyoya Ootori hadn't been able to take his eyes off of Mori senpai since he first saw him.
Relationships: Morinozuka Takashi/Ootori Kyouya, Takashi Morinozuka/Kyoya Ootori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my newest fanfic series. Idk how many chapters it'll be, but please give Kudos if you like it and everyone is welcome to leave a comment if they wish. This is an Ouran High School Host Club fanfic and there will be almost sex ( i.e. oral) before both characters are 18, so if that makes you uncomfortable you don't have to read it. Any actual sex won't take place until after the characters are 18 y/o. You have been waned and thank you for reading!

Kyoya

Peeking over my clipboard, I glanced at him again. He had gotten taller over summer break and his shoulders looked even broader than the last time I had saw him. I couldn't help but appreciate the muscles in his chest and how his waist tapered into a very firm backside. He was more than likely training hard all summer, and it indeed showed. Shaking myself, I returned my attention to my clipboard and went over the club's finances once again. We were too low on capital for Tamaki's latest costumed party and I needed to come up with a new way to fund it. Haruhi's stuff had been selling well in the club shop, but even I felt a tiny bit guilty stealing things from her to sell. Maybe I could convince Tamaki to dab his sweat with a napkin so we could sell it. Tamaki's fans were just crazy enough to buy it for a steep price....And there went my traitorous eyes back to that backside of which I was so enamored. 

My eyes traveled all the way up the object of my intense perusal until meeting his inquisitive eyes. 'Shit he caught me' flashed through my head before I saw him start moving in my direction. Takashi Morinozuka was a wall of a man, a hunk if I ever met one. That hunk was headed over to me as we speak and I was panicking while trying to figure out what I could say to excuse my staring. Mori stopped directly in front of me and cocked a brow in question. He never said much but you always knew what he wanted by his face. If you knew him well enough that was, and I had been watching him since I started high school. Still panicking, I realized that the silence had gone on longer than was socially acceptable so I replied.

"Oh Mori senpai, do you have anything you'd be willing to part with for the online store? Tamaki has another party planned and we need more income to buy more of those elaborate costumes he's so fond of." I was aware I was rambling ( which is very unlike me, to panic or ramble), but Mori senpai didn't seem to notice.

"Sure." He replied. I thought I saw the corner of his mouth rise imperceptibly. If I didn't know better, I'd think Mori senpai had smiled at me.

"Appreciated. Bring it as soon as you can so we can get it up." Another barely there smirk later I realized my mistake. "In the store!" I hastily corrected myself as I felt my face flooding with warmth and cleared my throat. "Get it up in the store." I repeated a little more calmly. I only hoped I wasn't blushing as hard as I thought I was. Mori senpai only nodded briefly before returning to Honey senpai. 

Takashi

Mitsukuni was eating cake and telling me about the few things that had happened to him when we weren't together that day when I felt eyes on me again. It wasn't the first time I had felt them even that day. I ignored it for a while before curiosity got the better of me. Turning my head I spotted Kyoya Ootori's eyes slowly sweeping up my body and the only way to describe his gaze was hungry. I turned fully before his eyes met mine and met his shocked gaze head on with a curious one. His face paled when he realized he had been caught and I couldn't help but want to tease him a bit. 

I slowly made my way over to him then cocked a brow in question. Kyoya looked like he was going to fall over before he recovered enough to spout some bull about giving him something for the club's online store. 'Cute.' I thought before he even finished. I replied in the affirmative before my dirty mind twisted his reply. Kyoya must have noticed my smirk because his face flushed rather impressively before he corrected himself. 'He's cute even when he panicks' I thought before I nodded and walked back to Mitsukuni. 

It wasn't the first time I had caught Kyoya staring at me. Almost every time I was near him, even when he was occupied with something, I could feel him checking me out. I may or may not have subtly flexed my muscles as he was looking ( but that was beside the point). I found it cute he thought he was being discreet. I've been trained since I was barely out of diapers to protect Mitsukuni and his family. I can always feel when I'm being looked at a little too long, I can always tell when people are paying too much attention. Kyoya had always paid too much attention.

At first I found it a little baffling as to why he was always looking. He didn't seem to want to cause harm. He never mentioned hating me or liking me. It wasn't until Mitsukuni mentioned offhandedly that one of the girls who kept watching him in class finally confessed her feelings to him that it clicked. Kyoya Ootori had a crush on me. I couldn't believe it at first, but after watching him for a little longer it was the only reason that made sense. It made me happy at first, until I realized that he probably wouldn't do anything about it. He was an Ootori after all: rich, elite, and destined to marry a wealthy female to further his family's name. Even if we got together it would never last. 

My family was well off because of the Haninozukas, but we were not considered up to the standards of the Ootoris. Also the fact that I was male and couldn't give a heir. That power and continuation of the family name were all the rich elites cared about was sad for Kyoya who would never be allowed to be his true self as long as he stayed part of that family. I should just forget about him and his cute blush before we both got hurt.

Kyoya

Days had passed since 'the staring incident' as I remembered it. To my relief Mori senpai never brought it up again, seemingly believing my rushed excuses. I still could not keep my eyes off of him which was beginning to be a problem. He kept distracting me every time we were in the same room. I'm just lucky that no one, him included, had seemed to notice how flustered I kept getting whenever he was near me. To be fair, Tamaki keeps making even more of an idiot of himself for Haruhi, which seems to be distracting the rest of the club from my not-so-inner angst. 

On the upside, thanks to my managing/advertising skills, we managed to make enough money to put the party together. We also made a killing off the ticket sales for it which should be almost enough to fund Tamaki's next extravagant idea. Mori senpai's donation of a used comb sold quickly (to me that is. Don't judge me.) and for a decent price. I was currently busy directing the employees of the theatre company that we rented the props from in how to decorate the club room. The rest of the club members were getting dressed in the changing rooms, with the exception of Honey senpai who was already done and trying to sneakily get into the cake from the catering company in the next room over. For once, I had my full attention directed to the task at hand. The theatre company had just finished setting up when I spotted a very distracted and very shirtless Mori senpai coming from the direction of the changing room while struggling with the shirt of his costume.

"Mitsukuni, how the hell do you even put this on." Mori senpai said without even looking up. That was probably the longest sentence I had ever heard him speak. He hadn't realized that Honey senpai had left him with the only guy in club that would drool over his eight pack. Damn he was hot. Tempted to fan myself I replied as coolly as I could:

"Honey senpai left a few minutes ago. He's probably trying to get into the cake next door if you need him." I tried to pretend disinterest but it was too difficult when all I wanted to do was stare at his chest. I forced myself to look at my ever present clipboard, pretending to look over my checklist.

"Ah." He replied shortly. He looked thoughtful for a moment before holding his shirt out for me. 

"You need help?" I desperately tried not to blush at the thought of helping him get dressed before he nodded. I took his shirt carefully and showed him how the complicated buttons/straps of the unrealistic pirate costume worked before trying to hand it back to him.

"I still don't understand. Help me put it on."


	2. Indecision And A Little Stalking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they ever confess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience! I finally figured out my formatting issues (I am pretty new to this site) so this chapter should read better. Enjoy!

Takashi

Watching Kyoya explain how the overly complicated shirt works with a dusting of pink on his cheeks was too much. When he tried to give it back a mischievous thought spurred me on to pretend I still didn't get it.

"I still don't understand. Help me put it on." Kyoya paled and gulped audibly at my request, but still stepped forward to help. 

His fingers trembled faintly as he pulled the sleeves up my arms and when he moved in front of me again to do up my buttons and straps I was pleased to see the blush had returned to his face tenfold. Kyoya's face was stubbornly facing down to concentrate on his task, but I was watching him. The blush that I couldn't seem to tire of seeing was still present and apparently extended to the back of his neck. I could see the way his dark hair neatly kissed his pale skin and the drop of nervous sweat trailing down to fall past the beginning of his uniform. He 'accidentally' brushed his fingers against my abs a few times as he was working the weird straps through the even weirder buckles and I could feel my skin heat. My body was so sensitive to even the smallest whisper of his skin against mine that I almost groaned aloud when his fingers lingered a little too long on the last button. Any more and I would've been rock hard in these very tight costume pants. His scent was not helping matters. It was all clean with a light touch of something that I couldn't quite catch and it was driving me crazy. 

"All set!" he squeaked. The always calm and cool Kyoya Ootori actually squeaked. He nervously cleared his throat and pushed up his glasses before continuing "You just need to tuck it in and its done. I have a...thing...that needs to be done...not here...somewhere else." and he practically ran out the door. I full on grinned at how adorable he was when he was flustered. Maybe giving up on him was a bad idea after all. 

Kyoya

"What in the hell was that?" I loud whispered to myself when I found an empty room to freak out in. He was half naked and only a few inches away from me. I can still feel his heat on my fingers and how hard his muscles were. It took more self control than I thought I had to not just overtly touch him everywhere. The temptation that man is without even realizing! 

Those sexy abs were seared into my brain and his smell. Woodsy and manly and so good. Like food to a starving man, I just wanted to eat him up. We had never been that close before and I don't know if my heart could take it again without me just smashing my lips to his regardless of who was watching or the consequences. Although I didn't know if there would ever be a next time considering my less than graceful exit. Mori senpai probably thought I was a freak with the awkward way I just ran out of there. What if he could tell how turned on I was? My costume pants are tight and I was already partially hard just by the few touches I stole while I helped him. What if he finds out about my crush and hates me?

I don't really know what his sexuality is but even if he did like boys there's no guarantee he would like me. Mori senpai has been confessed to at least ten times in the few years he's been at this school, but he has always turned them down. As far as I know they were all girls but that doesn't mean he likes boys either. He doesn't seem interested in dating at all. He never talks about it but it's not like he really talks about anything. Ugh, I'm just going around in circles at this rate. Walking out of the room I was currently freaking out in, I decided I needed to calm down and ask Honey senpai if Mori senpai has dated before.

As expected I found Honey senpai in the room with the cake. He was trying to use his cute looks to bribe the lady that was watching over the food for a slice. It looked like it was working too as she had the knife in her hand about to cut it for him before I walked in. As soon as he saw me, his face drooped in disappointment knowing I was going to stop him and the lady apologized and ran before I could scold her.  
"You really want some cake Honey senpai?" I asked sweetly. He looked scared. Apparently sweet wasn't my forte.

"I swear I wasn't gonna have any! I was just looking at how sweet and yummy it looks!" I could practically see the drool on his face. This was too easy.

"Well, if you answer a couple of my questions and don't tell anyone I asked, I'll cut you a big slice myself. What do you say?" His eyes lit up.

"Really Kyoya? Really really?" I nodded and he squealed in delight. "Ask away! But cake first." He replied cautiously. I cut him a big slice from the back of the multi tiered cake and handed it to him as he practically danced in happiness.

"You won't tell anyone?"

"Nope! Not even Takashi who I tell everything!" Hearing what I wanted to hear I proceeded.

"Has Mori senpai ever dated?" I took the plunge. It was an unexpected question according to the surprise written on his face.

"Nope!" He replied after he recovered and then shoveled more cake in his mouth.

"Never?" Honey senpai shook his head at me. "Alright, does he like girls or boys?" He appeared thoughtful at this question and just shrugged.

"He never said. Takashi doesn't talk about dating or anything like that. He always says he'll just go with whoever his family picks for him so there's no point in dating or having a preference." To say I was massively disappointed in the lack of information was an understatement. I was hoping to glean if I had even the slightest chance with him but I guess I'll never know unless I confess to him myself and that'll probably never happen. Honey senpai must've seen my disappointment because he continued with:

"I have seen him looking at a certain guy with glasses a lot lately, so maybe he likes both guys and girls? You never know. You should just ask him." There was a weird, almost calculating look on his face, that I was immediately distracted from as jealousy reared its head. I thanked Honey senpai and left him and his cake in peace. Who was this glasses guy Mori senpai had taken an interest in? I needed to know.

**************************

The ladies at the party had a wonderful time. They were ecstatic with the pirate theme which I gather had more to do with the tight costumes than anything else. Tamaki looked dashing as always, Haruhi was polished, Honey senpai was cute, the twins were sexy, and as for Mori senpai....I was much too embarrassed to even look at him the rest of the night. I couldn't look at him for fear of picturing the muscled expanse of his naked torso and going up in flames instead of hosting the party like I was supposed to. I knew he was constantly surrounded by his fan girls who seemed to love his pants that lovingly hugged every line of his lower half. (They did perfectly show off that muscled behind I was infinitely fond of watching.)

The party ended successfully with many of the ladies attending ardently requesting another as soon as possible. Some of the theme suggestions were borderline tawdry, like the Tarzan theme that one of our enthusiastic regular visitors kept insisting on. She was very adamant about getting all of us into loin cloths. As if I would ever be that naked in public. Although Mori senpai in only a loincloth would be...interesting. All that bronzed skin on full display....I mentally slapped myself out of that mental image before it caused me problems below my belt. 

After everyone left the club members changed back to regular clothes and cleaned up before saying an exhausted goodbye and heading home. Mori senpai even tried to say goodbye directly to me instead of his usual nod, but my courage failed me and I avoided it by acting like I was in a hurry and just giving a general wave to everyone before running out.

****************************

For the next few days, I followed (*cough* stalked *cough*) Mori senpai around as much as my schedule permitted. I bemoaned my lack of time every second I couldn't be looking for this mysterious bespectacled boy that he had taken interest in. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to matter how much time I had anyway considering the fact that I had come up with zero suspects so far. Every time I saw him, he was either with Honey senpai or sitting quietly by himself. Mori senpai seemed to pay no special attention to anyone; regardless of eyesight strength.

After the fourth day of nothing, I just sighed wearily to myself. I didn't have enough time to follow him all hours of the day. It was also none of my business even if he did have a crush on someone. We weren't dating now nor would I probably ever have a chance to date him in the future, no matter how desperate I was to be with him. Depressed, I walked away from the classroom I was peeking into and all the way back to the clubroom to take care of my Vice President duties.

Takashi

After the third time I saw Kyoya in the same day, I was seriously curious as to why he seemed to be following me. Especially after he had ignored me and practically ran away after the party yesterday. I was only trying to say goodbye and maybe catch a glimpse of his flushed cheeks before we left, but he booked it before I could get near him. And now, yeah there he was again, peeking around the corner at me like I didn't know he was there. After furtively looking around the classroom Mitsukuni and I were sitting in he promptly left. 

"What the hell is he doing?" I mumbled out loud. Mitsukuni looked at me before a sly smile spread across his face. I hated that smile. When we were young, it usually meant he did something that his father would hate and I would have to cover for him. Or that he was planning a prank on me. Either way it was always something unpleasant I had to deal with.

"What?" I asked him as I narrowed my eyes.

"Oh nothing. Just someone might have mentioned to Kyoya yesterday that you might have a crush on a boy with glasses. They also didn't seem to mention that boy was Kyoya himself." Mitsukuni smiled innocently.

"Mit. su. ku. ni. Why would you do that?" I asked angrily. "And...how did you know?" He just laughed.

"Like I haven't known you since I was born. Takashi, just tell him. He was obviously trying to scope out the 'competition'" He rolled his eyes when I hesitated. "Geez Takashi, you're acting like he doesn't like you back. It's so obvious that he's liked you for a while. You had to have noticed the amount he stares at your butt. He's been doing it since his freshman year too."

"He stares at my butt?" I gaped at him while he just gave me a look that clearly said 'idiot'. "I know he looks at me a lot, I just didn't know he was staring at my butt." My face heated as I dropped my head on the desk, covering my face with my arms to hide my scarlet cheeks. 

"For someone as observant as you are Takashi, you're still pretty dense, huh?" Mitsukuni replied.

"Shut up." I replied intelligently before the teacher started the lesson that I couldn't concentrate on.

********************************

The stalking lasted a few more days before Kyoya seemed to give up on finding my mystery 'crush'. I was kind of enjoying the attention so it made me sad he stopped. He was relatively normal around me at the club. The stares were down to a bare minimum and he didn't make any excuses to interact with me. I know I was sulking, but the only one who noticed was Mitsukuni, who just rolled his eyes and let me be. 

Just because he was backing off did not mean I was though. I found myself watching him more than before. The way he pushed his glasses up his nose, the way he intimidated Tamaki into behaving, hell even the way he stared so intently at his clipboard while planning an event entranced me. When he bit his lip while concentrating my blood heated and my dirty mind went from zero to one hundred in record time.

I started making excuses to approach him instead. I would walk close to him to grab something I 'needed'. I would ask him every club related question I could think of just to talk to him. I desperately wanted to get him alone so I could ask him on a date, but it was like he knew I wanted him alone so he made sure he was always surrounded by people. A chance didn't present itself until a couple of weeks after the pirate party. Kyoya had ordered new tea china from the club's favorite shop. The only problem was the shop's only delivery van had broken down and no one could deliver the new china until it was fixed. Unfortunately the club had promised the new china the next day to the ladies who frequented it, and the van wouldn't be up and running for at least a few more days. 

This all meant that Kyoya had to pick it up from the shop himself today after classes so we would have it in time. He needed someone to go with him to help carry the boxes.

"Takashi can go!" Mitsukuni immediately answered the request. "He's super strong! You wouldn't need anyone else's help either." I almost hugged my best friend. It was times like these that I remembered why we were friends in the first place.

"I'll help Kyoya." I confirmed. His eyes went wide with shock but everyone else was busy after school anyway so he reluctantly accepted my aid. I was excited to finally be alone with him and the rest of my day passed in a happy blur as I tried to figure out what I was going to say. 

***************************************

By the time classes had ended for the day, excitement had turned to nervousness. No matter how much I had thought about it, I still couldn't figure out a way or a when to ask him without sounding lame or creepy. Should I ask on the way there? What if it was all in my head and he really didn't like me (hence the avoidance) and it just made things awkward for the rest of the errand? Then should I ask after we drop the boxes off at the club? What if he leaves right after and I miss my chance? 

No matter when I thought asking him out would be best, negative thoughts always pushed their way into it. It really seemed like there was absolutely no time or place that would work without something tragic (like him dropping the very fragile box he was carrying) or uncomfortable happening. Thoroughly depressed, I trudged to the club room to meet the boy I liked.


End file.
